New-Guinea
|largest_city = Massalia|/n_list_page = 10|area = Oceania|population = 23|leader = King : Bandawill Prime Minister : chester68|army_size = unknown|political_system = Constitutional Monarchy|established_on = 9th October 2019|oldest_town = Massalia|past_leaders = /|past_capitals = /}}'New-Guinea '(also named Papua-New Guinea or Kingdom of New-Guinea) is one of the newest nation created on the Terra Nova. It is based on the real Papua-New Guinea lands. New-Guinea was founded the 9th October 2019. New-Guinea cover a part of the New Guinea Island and a little part of the Australia. the 20h of October 2019]] History Before Nation History Before the creation of the nation of New Guinea, there was only one man and his city (see Massalia biography). Bandawill will work intensively and do odd jobs for other cities to reach the sufficient amount of G. The nation was created on October 9, 2019. Early History Founded and autonomous After the foundation of New Guinea, Bandawill became king. He temporarily appointed as Prime Minister "hungames1". Its mission is to form alliances with other countries and integrate cities into the emerging nation. The city is beginning to adapt to become a capital, the Presidential Palace is being built and the first city named Alola is being integrated into New Guinea. Modernization Following the Prime Minister's inactivity, Bandawill decided to fire him, replacing him with chester68. The problem with Massalia is that this one was not a city designed to become a capital so quickly. The King then decided to make a major plan to remodel the city. The dirt roads became rocky roads, the city flourished, houses that were not in modern style received a warning and the first store in the capital named "Giant Mall" was built. The cities of Kai and Loonaverse have been integrated. Entering the Canada Union chester68 and Bandawill decided to build a larger store in the form of a large skyscraper. The "Giant Mall" is closed and construction of the tower begins. The King and his Prime Minister decided to explore New Guinea entirely, the King decided to contact Ra2or, the Prime Minister of the Canadian Union to discuss a possible integration of the country into the organization, thus New Guinea joined the Canadian Union as a "Colony". The construction of a PVP arena and a theatre is underway. The city of Dagua is integrated into the nation making a total of 5 cities. Government Executive : King: Bandawill Prime Minister (elected by the whole nation subject to acceptance by the King, two-month term): chester68 Legislative: Senate (elected by the whole nation, one-month term): Elections in progress House of Lords (composed of all mayors of cities integrated into the nation, permanent mandate): hungames1 (representing Massalia),Didineuf,Enylite,Barcioq, Xapure Judicial: Judges: None Police: None Military New Guinea seems to have a fairly strong military power (whether on land, sea or air) but it has never used it. The nation also seems to have a secret organization, but the only information we have on it is a possible bunker in the capital. Buildings Coming Soon... Religion The nation's official religion is Starkism, which takes up the evolution of Tony Stark, from a selfish Man and arms dealer in Iron Man to a Superhero who sacrifices himself for Humanity to live in Avengers: Endgame. The Head of Religion is the King of New Guinea. The eternal leaders are Bandawill and Tony Stark. The Central Church of the Starkism is located in the capital, where you can see quotes from Iron Man and the tomb of Tony Stark/Iron Man.The Sword of a noob named EhMacareneEh is also displayed there. Notable People People who have left their mark on the nation : * Bandawill (Founder of the Nation and Actual King) * hungames1 (Past Prime Minister) * chester68 (Prime Minister) * Enylite (Loonaverse Mayor) * Didineuf (Alola Mayor) * Barcioq (Kai Mayor) * Xapure (Dagua Mayor) * EhMacareneEh (For bad reasons) Maps Other Recommended Headings The following are not required but it's recommended to have at least something extra for your town page. Most are applicable to most nations. * Political Affiliation * Political Parties * Politics * Economics (This may be made required depending on it's role in terra nova) * Diplomacy (highly, highly, highly recommended) * Maps * Pictures * Culture * Navy (gl making this work though lol) * Anything else that isn't ridiculous and can with reason fit into the wiki Category:Asia Category:Nations